


lay me down tonight (i'm your favorite girl)

by drownedincovers (devotions)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Genderswap, I'm Sorry, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, what else must i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotions/pseuds/drownedincovers
Summary: There are so, so many wonderful advantages to dating Mark Lee.





	lay me down tonight (i'm your favorite girl)

There are so, so many wonderful advantages to dating Mark Lee. 

Sure, Donghyuck has to put up with his constant foot-in-mouth syndrome, and his incessant ability to knock over everything around him within a five-hundred-foot radius. But there are times when Mark makes dating him the best thing that’s ever happened to Donghyuck. Like he always races to hold doors open for Donghyuck, even though it’s cheesy and antiquated, and holds Donghyuck’s hand on the center console while he’s driving and steals her flowers from grocery stores and flower shops and random gardens and parks in town. (Donghyuck is a simple girl: petty shoplifting will get you flattery points _everywhere. _Wooing her and stealing profit from corporations is two birds with one stone. And boy does Donghyuck love efficiency.) The best thing about dating Mark is that despite his ridiculous chivalry, Donghyuck has learned, he is no fucking prude. She’s pretty sure he made her cum almost a dozen times before their first date. And they had only met two days prior to that. 

The best _best_ _best _thing about dating Mark Lee is that he extends his chivalry into the bedroom. Donghyuck has never met a man as _eager_ as Mark Lee to give head. And he’s so _good _at it, too. Donghyuck sighs dreamily just thinking about it, against Mark’s lips, and feels her clit throb against the lace of her panties to imagine them on her. 

“Baby,” she murmurs softly, breaking their kiss. He immediately kisses the side of her lips and starts working his way down her chin and neck. “As much as I love making out with you in your car, I would like to get to a bed, at some point.” 

“What can we do in a bed that we can’t just do in a back seat?” Mark murmurs, barely taking the time to reply as he works on a hickey at the base of her neck. And it’s not impossible, for Mark to lay her down and eat her out in the back of his Mercedes GLE Coupe, but Donghyuck has plans for the night and that can be done another time. 

Donghyuck grins, salaciously and hauls him up by the hair to kiss his beautiful lips again. She watches his eyes darken and feels his mouth go slack against hers as she murmurs “I can think of a few things, darling.”

Mark, in typical My-Name-Mark-Lee-And-I-Am-A-Dork fashion, flushes bright red and pulls away. He’s pulling the key out of the ignition and racing to open the passenger door for Donghyuck and he only manages to stumble once. He holds her hand the whole way into the apartment building, up the stairs and at the door. He’s chattering about the movie they went to see and Donghyuck hums without really offering any input. She’s distracted. She was distracted during the movie too, by the heat of Mark’s hand resting on her thigh and thinking about his head up her skirt. Oh, well. From the sounds of it she wasn’t missing much, just some badly scripted shark movie. Perfect for absolutely ignoring and making out for the last half an hour. Which they may or may not have done. 

Donghyuck unlocks the door to find Renjun and her girlfriend Yukhei kissing on the couch. “Get out,” Donghyuck says, at the same time Mark offers an awkward“Hi guys.” 

Renjun is glaring up at them. Donghyuck rolls her eyes. Her and Renjun _discussed_ this, for Christ’s sake. Her and Mark were going to come back and fuck, and that meant Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun needed to make themselves scarce. This situation could have been avoided if Renjun had just listened to her request. Yukhei grins up at them with her goofy, megawatt smile. “Hi!” She says dopily. “Date night go well?”

Mark nods. “It’s going really well.” 

Donghyuck fixes them with her sweetest, and sharpest smile. “Leave. Unless you want to hear _exactly_ how well date night is going.”

Renjun sighs. “C’mon, honey.” She says, patiently. “Let’s go get milkshakes.” Yukhei looks confused at the change in pace, but she winks at them while her girlfriend leads her out the door. 

Donghyuck takes Mark into her bedroom. Leads him to the bed and picks up where they left off in the car by kissing him for all that he’s worth. She lets him pin her under the weight of him and wraps her legs around his waist. His hands are everywhere, teasing at the edge of her shirt and grabbing her ass.

“Hi,” she says dreamily to him against his lips.

Mark laughs, before he starts kissing her again. She moans as his tongue does this thing her mouth and is reminded of her original mission. “Baby,” she says breathily. “Want you to eat me out. Do you wanna?”

Mark inhales sharply. “Yes.” He kisses her again, with more fervor than before. “God, yes, of course I wanna.”

Donghyuck almost whines. “Been thinking about your mouth all night.” She tells him, in the same breathy, sweet tone. Mark groans and makes quick work of taking off Donghyuck’s shirt. He then continues kissing her like he wants to devour her. Which is kind of accurate. Hot open-mouthed kisses are moving down, down down her neck, between her breasts (though he does spare a second to flick her nipples teasingly) and down her stomach. He stops at her waistband, pops the button open, and unzips her zipper with his teeth. Then he takes a moment to smirk up at her, self-assured and maybe just a little goofy, eyes glittering. 

“Where the _fuck_ did you learn to do that,” Donghyuck deadpans breathlessly, wiggling her hips impatiently. He works both the skirt, and the purple lace underwear off her in one motion. He stares up at her with that same glint in his eyes, as his hands come back to rub against her hip bones almost absentmindedly. “Never mind, don’t tell me, I’ll get jealous. Just. Put your mouth to work, please.”

His laugh rings out clear from between her thighs. There’s another kiss, on the inside of her left thigh, and then Mark’s licking at her clit and Donghyuck is ascending. He tries to tease with quick little swipes, for maybe twenty seconds, before Donghyuck burying her hands in his hair and grinding her hips against his face. She moans, long and loud as he finally starts eating her out like he _means_ it, hands gripping hard on her thighs and burying his face in. Donghyuck feels like her body is livewire, sparks of electricity shooting through her when his tongue flicks just right. He’s so enthusiastic, working his tongue over her in quick, consistent swipes. “Yes, god, just like that baby. You’re making me feel so good.” She pants as she continues to grind against his face.

He moans, and her thighs shake from the feeling of it. She looks at him, face buried and can hips bucking down onto the mattress. Mark is getting off on getting her off. God, Donghyuck has the _best_ boyfriend in the world.

One of the hands on her thighs disappears and a second later she feels it rubbing between her folds and pressing into her hole. She does her best to relax, let Mark in while he sucks at her clit with single minded determination. “I love you,” she whines. “Jesus, you’re so good to me, baby.”

After a couple minutes, he adds another finger and moves it around, searching until he’s pressing them both against her g-spot. She whines again, high and breathless, as the builds and builds in her body, rolls through her.

“Baby, Mark, baby,” She chants, “I’m gonna cum, _fuck,️ _you’re so good, god.” And she makes good on that promise, seconds later, wrapping her shaking legs around Mark’s head to keep him in place, right against her. 

She remembers to let him free as soon as she catches her breath, unwrapping her thighs and removing her hands from his hair gingerly. She looks down at him and sees his face soaked, covered in her cum and has to resist the urge to put his mouth right back to work.

“C’mon, come up here, c’mere honey, let me take care of you too.” She says prettily, pulling at his t-shirt.

He blinks up at her in a dazed sort of way. “Don’t worry about it.” He murmurs, as he moves up slowly and lets her kiss him sweetly. She gasps when she pulls down his underwear, just a second later and finds it sticky. 

“You already came?” She asks, shocked. 

He flushes bright red, from the tips of his cute elf ears to his chest. “Um. You tasted so good, and you sounded even _better, _and. You called me good and pulled my hair and. Um. Yeah. I told you, you didn’t have to worry about it.” He mumbles, refusing to meet her eyes. 

Donghyuck cannot stand _him_. Or how cute he is. She yanks him closer to her and kisses the living daylights out of him. She knew he liked it, but that much? She owes him head for months. Donghyuck really doesn’t know what she did to deserve him. “You are the best boyfriend in the entire world.” She tells him, in awe and fiercely fond of him.

“Have to be, to have the best girlfriend in the whole world.” He murmurs back just as sweetly.

And Donghyuck knows they can’t stay like this, Mark curled around her with the smell of sex in the room and the bed a mess. But she lets herself have this quiet, glowing contentment for a few minutes. Until she gets bored, and too sticky for comfort.

Just as Mark is about to doze off, she leans up and murmurs in his hear “I’m showering first and I’m taking all the hot water.” And takes off down the hall. She grins when hears him squawk and the thud of his feet hitting the floor to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> um? happy birthday, markly. i think you're cute and i love your face.
> 
> unbeta'ed and unedited. most of it written drunk and all written after 2am. we die like men. although, a renjun/yukhei sequel is looking likely because sweetheart lesbian yukhei and tiny mean goth gf renjun is neat, to me.
> 
> title from fucked my way up to the top by lana del rey.
> 
> please come talk to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/97sminseok) / [curiouscat](https://twitter.com/ripyifan)


End file.
